<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Worry by Axolotluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281991">Don't Worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotluv/pseuds/Axolotluv'>Axolotluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Fusion, M/M, Other, Shattered Dad, crossover AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotluv/pseuds/Axolotluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Grape and Shattered sit on the shore, Shattered can't help but notice Grape spacing out. Grape opens up, revealing why he's so stressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grape &amp; Shattered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: There is a mention of abuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer breeze blew lightly out on the beach. It was dusk, the sun was not setting quite yet. Grape and Shattered sat in the sand, near the shore but still a little bit away from the water so they wouldn't get wet. Grape has his knees pulled up to his chest, hugging them and resting his chin on his knees. </p>
<p>Grape remained in thought the entire time as the two hybrids sat in silence, Shattered just enjoying the view while he waited for the sunset. Shattered wore a soft smile, relaxing a little, and admiring the sky. It took him a few minutes to notice Grape's absence at the moment. </p>
<p>"It's nice out"</p>
<p>Grape snapped out of his trance for a second, a little startled from Shattered's sudden speaking. He didn't hear what was said, so he just lightly nodded and hummed in agreement, then went back into thought. Shattered was aware that Grape wasn't quite all there still so he continued to speak.</p>
<p>"I mean, look at that view! It's gorgeous" Shattered spoke a little louder with more enthusiasm this time but got a little worried when Grape hadn't changed his distracted demeanor at all, "Uh-huh" being his simple reply. </p>
<p>Shattered glanced at Grape with a concerned look before fully turning his head to look at his friend. Shattered gave Grape a comforting smile when Grape had brought his attention to Shattered.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm here to listen if anything is troubling you" Shattered said, using a gentle tone to speak. Grape looked a little surprised before realizing his thinking must've been very obvious. Grape sighed and looked back down. </p>
<p>"I'm just worried.." Grape began. "What if Primrose is right? What if Pink hates me after learning about my past with Red?" </p>
<p>Shattered gave Grape a worried look before looking at the ocean. The small waves rolling against the sand made him feel better. "Well, then Pink would just..hate you. That's it" He said, then turning his head to Grape, he continued.</p>
<p>"Your past can't change, but it doesn't define your future either" Shattered gave Grape a warm smile. "Pink will see that you've changed, that you're better"</p>
<p>Grape blushed a tiny bit and smiled, happy with feeling reassured that he's grown into a different person compared to who he was not so long ago. "Thanks.." He said quietly, but not long after he began to tear up from his overwhelming joy. He'd felt like he was still abusive for so long, it felt great to be told out loud that he was better. Shattered leaned over and enveloped Grape with a hug.</p>
<p>"No problem" Shattered said, smiling more as Grape returned the hug. The two remained in an embrace for only a few moments before bright light engulfed both of them. Their bodies phased into each other and soon Raspberry sat on the beach.</p>
<p>Raspberry sat in silence for a few moments, processing what had happened before he began to giggle. A small blush spread on his face and only grew more noticeable as he began full-on laughing. </p>
<p>"Sorry, didn't mean to fuse!" He laughed and began to sit up more properly. Raspberry's laughter died down after a few more seconds. He smiled and looked out to the horizon as the sun just finished setting. The twilight sky loomed over him as night slowly began. Sitting up straight and crossing his legs, Raspberry put his hands in his lap in the same position Stevonnie and Garnet had done in the past. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and listened to the waves. Inhale. Exhale. Raspberry smiled softly, eyes remaining closed.</p>
<p>"I'm here"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I probably could've made this a lot longer but it's 5 am rn and the short comic I made that guided this fic was really short and I'm too sleepy to write any more.</p>
<p>The character named 'Pink' is not physically present in the fic. However! 'Pink' is the nickname for Marshmallow (Primrose's Coren) similar to how Dahlia (Grape's Coren) is nicknamed 'Red'</p>
<p>Just letting you know in case there's any confusion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>